The Rise of the Dragon Master
by JusKIdding
Summary: Life was boring - for As he look back to the past, he remember his duty to the world...


Life is always boring. At least, for Freud, who devoted his life to books and musty old scrolls that seemed meaningless but filled with rich contents of information - to Mercedes who wasn't a big fan of books - and Aran - who _is_ dyslexia (an amazing feat since most of the spells she does is - to an experienced eye - from the ancient art of fighting) - and Phantom - with his photographic memory, can finish it within days depends on the thickness of the book - and Luminous - who loves reading.

His life depends on books. He loves reading since young, as a young prodigy. By the age of ten, he discovered his ability to shape magic to his will. Especially at full moon, where scholars thought it was the easiest to bend the mana. The moon waxes and wanes. So does the mana.

Some called him a prodigy but most looked at him, green with envy. Because of this, he made no friends...but rather, unwanted enemies and attention. He is always at the top of his class. Teachers always praised him, even the scholars, who visited his school just to see him.

As a child, praises made him proud. So, he held his head high and deemed people who were more stupider than him as not worthy. He outsmarted his enemies easily and people saw him as an arrogant child. But adults still praised him high, making his arrogance worst. The best of the bed - given to him - his own room, sponsored by the school - the best seat. He had everything he wanted. Everything. Except happiness.

Life wasn't fair to him. Secretly, he wished he has friends. Even going as far as bribing them with the best place he has but it was useless.

He was left alone. Even the teachers' praises lost their appeal to him. He sat alone, eating his food. Sometimes people try to befriend him but he always came out with lame excuses such as: 'I've to study or else my grades will drop' or 'I just don't have time for those sort of leisure'.

People kept teasing him about it. But he doesn't mind. He cooped up in his room, reading or doing his homework. He even went to extra classes. Thus, making his schedule full.

But when he looked out of the window and see his schoolmates laughing and joking with each other. He felt strange. He ached for something he never know and painfully pulled his eyes away from the view and stared at the page of the book. The teachers' lectures were buzzing with the ringing in his ears. When nobody was watching and he has privacy, he would let the tears of frustration flow through him. He shouted and screamed in the room, his voice echoing the whole room, books thrown carelessly on the floor, his wooden wand on the floor, broken to pieces.

But eventually, he calmed down and cleared his stuff, making his room tidy once more.

An orphan, a loner, a child prodigy. That's his reputation and he knew he will be lonely forever.

But it all changed when he was fifteen, he protected a little girl from one of the bullies. They were stronger than him - he knew that but he fought them face to face - without magic but yet he still lost his fight to them. For the first time in his life, he realized how weak he is. People around him, too, changed their views about him.

Kind-hearted, cool and smart person but weak. No longer called prodigy, he was finally no longer treated as a special treatment. He became more kind, less arrogant, a very patient and wise young man. He was finally treated as a normal student. That relieved him. But it was short-lived, as he was chosen to be one of a few people to further their studies in Orbis.

He realized that fairies hated humans very much. Because they pollute the environment but they grudgingly accepted him after proving his worth. He respected nature and saw things further than most people.

He was twenty when he graduated.

Trouble was brewing, signs of darkness approaching was almost everywhere. Fairies nervous. He decided to study in Leafre. At first, he had a hard time learning the Haflingers language but he eventually master the language. He protected the citizens. Back then, Wyverns are friendly to both humans and Haflingers. But gradually, they changed too. They used to be in peace with the Wyvrens but it changed when Wyvrens started attacking them.

Not before long the dread news reached them.

Their king, Horntail, turned to the dark side. Freud frowned at this news, it is very rare for the King of Wyverns doing such disgraceful things. He decided to investigate further but he has to strengthen the defenses of Leafre to protect innocent people and Haflingers from further dangers that from the Wyverns. It took him more time then he expected and the defenses weren't enough as there were casualties. He decided to slay the Wyverns. He organized an expedition for it.

But on the way, they were attacked by dragons who lived in the same forest as the Wyverns were.

But they were no ordinary dragons, he can even tell that. Most dragons he saw have no purple aura surrounding them. They have - unlike the Wyverns - black scales like midnight and golden horns and eyes with sharp jagged jaws and talons with their wide wingspan. They could fly, faster than the Wyverns.

He could still remember the day, he was about to be eaten. He sacrificed himself to so that the dragons would spare his members' lives. They kept their word, musing the thoughts of eating human flesh since many years ago. His staff, broken beyond repair, his clothes, ripped. Feeling sore and bruised by the dragons, he had no energy, even to move. He was bleeding in many places.

There were three of them. Three very hungry dragons. As he had a closer look, he had goosebumps, their eyes were desperate, even their stomachs showed their rib cage. But before they can even eat him, they fought among themselves. The weak dies and was devoured till their bones.

He wanted to run. But could not, his legs, refused to move, his mind was in terror by the scene.

The winner, licking its lips, showing its bloodied sharp jagged teeth, grabbed him. Its sharp talons digging into him. As it open its mouth, flesh, still stuck at its teeth, its breath, hit Freud. It smelled horrible, its bloodied sharp teeth not helping matters. Freud knew that was the last thing he will ever see.

Then, help came from unexpected place.

Before the dragon could eat him, he remembered feeling weightless and cursing. Another dragon, bigger than the last three dragons, was there, holding Freud's captor in its grip, looking furious.

Freud could not help himself. He curled up into a ball and screwed his eye shut and hoped that they would go away. Then, he heard a voice that wasn't his own nor the previous dragon.

_"Do not be afraid." _It said.

'Why have you done this?' The same voice that spoke to him in mind was talking to the dragon. 'Is it not, against our principles - to attack - _innocents?'_ It hissed angrily.

'But...my lord-'

'_Silence!_ You killed your own comrades!' The voice shook with anger. Freud opened an eye, flames were starting to form at the mighty dragon's mouth, his captor, trembling with fear.

'No! Please-' The dragon pleaded. It was cut short as Freud's savior expelled it's flames which were billowing at it's mouth.

It screamed and slowly receded as it was turned into ashes. What's left of the dragon was gone as the ashes were blown away by the wind.

His savior hung its mighty head. 'I wish you will find peace.'

As it turned, it spread it's wings, making Freud even uneasy. It was huge, it had the same features as the remaining two dragons except it doesn't look hungry to eat him. It was looking at him, checking for any signs of injuries.

Freud, himself too, finding himself observing his savior. Golden eyes, filled with concern and worries and tired, curved horns, larger than the other trio of unfortunate dragons, dropped into fours and swished it's tail. Freud never seen a more majestic dragon in his entire life.

He remembered the dragon's warm presence, calming him down with it's soft and gentle voice. He felt his burden lift, he shifted his position into a more comfortable position and locked eyes with it.

An understanding passed between them. Freud blinked. He never expected to read the dragon's mind easily. He knew the dragon's name. It's name is Afrien.

Maybe...maybe just that one time, he felt a spark between them. Eventually, Freud slept, the dragon, inches away from him, giving him protection and warm, and too, slept, having dreams, a glimpse to their future.

* * *

**A/N: May be making more of this though. Hope you enjoy it. I thought it was horrible...I can't tell. Title may change until I find a better one.**


End file.
